


you're an angel

by woobff



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 7+1 Things, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, please protect yunho, yunho is a baby and an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobff/pseuds/woobff
Summary: basically in which yunho is shown love and affection he deserves





	you're an angel

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm this close to swerving to yunho because of my friend who keeps on sending cute! pictures of yunho so i just had to okay :< enjoy this word vomit and for once it's actually something cute and less angsty hehe <3
> 
> and oh! this is for you alex! hope you like it!

yunho had to hold back his squeal as he sees the plate of pancakes which excuse you, were decorated cutely to form a heart shape along with small fruits as toppings. 

the smile on his face could probably split his face into half as he excitedly took his seat at the dining table, effectively making the group of boys who chatted in prior to stop. 

" morning, yunho! " seonghwa exclaimed with a soft kiss to his forehead which made the younger beamed happily. 

" look at yunho- _hyung_ looking like a puppy with those cheeks, he's basically _glowing_ , " jongho pointed out and the next thing he knows, both his cheeks were pinched by wooyoung and mingi respectively. 

and all he could do was giggle in contentment. 

_**one**_. 

" joong-ie _hyung_ , it's time to go home, " yunho calls out, his knuckles against the door, knocking it. 

it's currently two am, signaling the end of an individual's self-practice. the group dance practice ended three hours ago but yunho and hongjoong had stayed behind to work on some parts. in which yunho had already nailed that one part in the choreo that he has had trouble with about an hour ago but his hongjoong hyung has yet to be done. 

" _hyung_! " he whines, hand twisting the doorknob such that it shows that he's impatient. 

even though he knows full well he can just open the door and go in. 

" alright i'm done, you big baby, " yunho had almost stumbled forward from leaning against the door when it was open inward just to reveal a tired looking hongjoong. 

" i'm not a baby, " the younger huffed as he slung his duffel bag on his shoulder and locks the door. 

" you're my baby, aren't you? " the leader teased, standing on his tippy toes to pinch yunho's chubby cheeks. 

and yunho playfully rolled his eyes before wrapping his arm around hongjoong's waist as they both walked out the company building, feeling contented. 

_**two**_. 

yunho had woken up to the sound of his alarm ringing annoyingly next to his ear. pressing snooze, he sat up, fists automatically rubbing against his eyes, trying his best to remove any sleepiness. 

" why the hell do i have a 6.30 am alarm, " he grumbles as he swings his legs to the side of the bed before slowly standing up. 

making his way out the door and to the kitchen, he spots seonghwa busy preparing what he supposed is breakfast. 

" morning, hwa- _hyung_ , " he greets earning a soft hum as a reply. 

" what are you making? " yunho adds on after gulping down the cup of apple juice the older had given him. 

" korean pancakes! wooyoung and jongho were craving it so i'm making them, " seonghwa replied, his tone cheerful and that effectively brings up the spirit in yunho. 

without waiting, he helps his hyung to start up the fire, placing half a tablespoon of oil into the pan to heat it up. 

once the older is done with the mixture, he shooed him away while he took a small measuring cup to scoop out the batter that is to be poured and fried in the pan. 

just five minutes later, yunho had successfully fried six korean pancakes, all stacked up on the plate seonghwa had placed next to him. 

" thank you, yunho- _ah_ , " 

" no, thank you for always being so thoughtful hyung, " he replies sweetly earning a soft pat to his bum along with the soft kiss to his cheek.

_**three**_. 

" yeosang- _ah_ , can we please please go grab some ice cream, " yunho pleads as he rests his head on the boy's shoulder. 

" i'm tired, " came the reply accompanied by a small yawn. 

they've just finished vocal recordings and the group thought it'll be a good idea to stop by the practice room to brush up on their choreography. 

" i'll buy you that disgusting drink you always like to drink, " 

" you mean banana milk? " 

" yeah that, how do you drink it? it's like _straight up_ vomit, " yunho finalized with a gag as he mockingly pinched his nose in fake disgust. 

and this caused the younger to break into fits of giggles, causing his whole body shake alongside yunho's. 

" you're unbelievable. c'mon let's go, " yeosang stands up, pulling the older up too just to be face to face with a smiling yunho. 

" thank you sang- _ie_ , " 

_**four**_. 

when san volunteered to check up on yunho, he was expecting a loud puppy to jump at him the moment the door was opened. 

he wasn't expecting to be met with a dark lit room and the sounds of sniffles were the one that greeted him. 

gently shutting the door behind him, he slowly walked to the older's bed where the boy was hugging himself in a fetal position. 

" yunho- _hyung_? " san tries just to receive nothing as an answer. 

" what's wrong hyung? " he tries again, this time bringing his fingers forward to card through the older's blue locks. 

he felt his heart gnawed in pain as the sniffles seemed to grow louder. 

" are you exhausted? "

a _nod_. 

" physically? "

a _shake_. 

" mentally? "

a, a _nod_. 

and that was all it took for san to bring the older, loser to him by carrying him to sit on his lap, cradling his head to his chest. 

" it's okay _hyung_ , just cry it all out, " he says as he plays with yunho's fingers knowing that small gesture calms the older down. 

" i'm sorry, " 

" don't be _hyung_. everyone has their off days and that's completely fine, " san reassures with a small kiss to the crown of yunho's head. 

_**five**_. 

the practice room was filled with boisterous laughter and the heavy stomping of feet against the floor. 

" yunho- _hyung_! stop it! " mingi screamed as he ran in circles trying to avoid yunho. 

" never! " the older screams back, eyes lighting up with determination. 

it may seem like a battle but in all seriousness, it's just yunho chasing mingi with a dead cockroach in between his index and middle finger. 

" no no hy- what the hell! jongho help me! " came the terrified scream as he all but sprinted towards the door just to feel something land on his shoulder. 

_fuck_. 

" mingi don't move, " 

" please don't tell me that's the cockcroach, " 

it's just safe to say that yunho won't be getting any ice cream and cuddles from the younger for a week straight. 

_**six**_. 

yunho found himself laying next to wooyoung, both the boys watching an old romcom playing on the television. 

the younger has his head on yunho's chest, the soft rise of yunho's chest slowly lulling him to sleep. 

" you know _hyung_ , you're the best thing that ever happened in my life, " wooyoung suddenly confessed, making the older looked at him in surprise. 

" why do you say that? " yunho enquire, though his cheeks were starting to redden in embarrassment. 

" you're like the balance i need in life. i don't know how to explain it but- " wooyoung had to stop himself as a yawn interrupts him,

" but just know that i appreciate your existence in my life, this world alot. okay _hyung_? " he ends off with another yawn and before yunho could ask further the soft snores emitted signaled that wooyoung had fallen asleep. 

seven. 

" yah! yah! jongho! put me down! " yunho flails as he's being carried over the maknae's shoulder, the other members in toll behind. 

hongjoong who was closest just giggles at the situation in front of him before taking out his phone to snap the picture. 

" yah! _hyung_! you're supposed to help me! " he whines and pouts in defeat. 

" yeah sorry no can do. jongho threatened us to do his workout twice a day if we helped you, " wooyoung said from behind the leader, the camera in hand capturing the funny scene. 

and yunho just continues pouting until he felt the soft poke to his side. looking to his side he saw jongho looking back at him with a small smile. 

" you injured your ankle didn't you _hyung_? " he whispers and yunho's eyes widen as saucers. 

" how- " 

" you've been limping for the past seven hours _hyung_. " jongho continues, making yunho slap his forehead in unbelief. 

" so now you understand why i'm carrying you right? " he adds on and of course yunho understands. 

jongho knows how much yunho hates getting caught especially if it's about injuries. 

" thank you, " 

" it's nothing _hyung_ , please just be more careful, " 


End file.
